Marcella
'''Marcella' is a main character of Legend Quest, though she doesn't join the main team until "Fenrir". She, like her mother, is a Hechicera (sorceress, witch), and among the most powerful ones at that, so much so that even the likes of Baba Yaga and Nu Gui desire her power. Being the daughter of the Hechicera, as well as a "new girl" in town, Marcella's life in Puebla, Mexico wasn't easy. Her mother was murdered by the aforementioned Baba Yaga and Nu Gui and the town's population refused to accept someone like her. Marcella did however have friends. She was very close with Leo San Juan, indeed romantically so. She was also close friends with his Grandmother, Rosa and the priest Father Godofredo. Though upset by her harassment and constant bullying, Marcella was generally an optimist and went about her life. After the Conquering of Puebla, Marcella was trapped in Quetzalcoatl's Dimension for over a week, at least. Initially brainwashed and zombified as other residents of Puebla unfortunately were, Marcella was eventually saved by Friar Godofredo. Now living in the monastery, Marcella was apart of a rebellion against Quetzalcoatl of sorts, however her time in the rebellion was cut short when she was saved by Leo during the events of "Fenrir". Smart, athletic and sensible, Marcella proved herself to be a valuable member of the team in her first real outing during "Nu Gui", as she proved herself to be more than capable of holding her own against an army of Terracotta Soldiers and fought side-by-side Teodora Villavicencio as equals -- though she would argue otherwise. Personality and Traits Marcella is a good natured, strong-willed, athletic and somewhat tomboyish girl who retains a mostly happy outlook despite the harsh circumstances and constant harassment she had to live with while in Puebla. Despite of her harassment over her upbringing, Marcella is unflinchingly proud of who she is. She is shown to be forgiving, helpful and easy going for the most part. Marcella has made an effort to get along with Teodora despite their constant arguments, to mixed results. Although she is kindhearted, Marcella has her limits, such as kicking Peter with a "Leg Ball" and stooping to Teodora's level during their argument in "Tooth Fairy". Marcella appears to be a fan of sports early on and attempts to join Leo in a game of "Legball" that was abruptly cut short. She is quite easy going, as she wasn't upset over the game having to end so quickly and was glad to have spent time with Leo. Marcella has been shown to be quite perspective, such as when she spotted Leo's obvious crush on her. Marcella is also the romantic type, as she didn't necessarily hide her true feelings from Leo. Marcella is a righteous girl with a strong sense of justice and cannot stand to see innocents getting hurt. This stems from her failure to safe Puebla from the Horroroso, though also likely stems from her good heart. In "Kaiju", she convinced Prince Akihito to wield the Sword of Dawn to save his people from the terrifying beast. While she didn't regret the decision, she did show concern over Akihito after realizing the Sword of Dawn could kill the Prince if he wasn't worthy to wield it. Marcella values bravery, stating that she loved Godofredo for his brave and selfless nature, though Marcella doesn't consider herself brave; this is most likely just her guilt as she's proven herself to be as courageous as her peers on many occasions. Perhaps Marcella's most notable personality trait other than her bravery is her can-do attitude. Marcella is willing to put even horrifically dangerous situations into her own hands, fighting tooth and nail to protect those who she cares about and braving long and arduous adventures in the attempt to stop Quetzalcoatl and other monsters from ruining; or ending the lives of innocents. This can be best seen in "Golem", where she risked her life on many occasions to protect the comatose Teodora from the titular Golem, despite all the trouble Teodora has given her in the past. Marcella is a very caring girl who can't stand to see her loved ones getting hurt. When Baba Yaga attempted to kill Leo, she threw herself in-front of him, only for Teodora to take the hit for both of them. She wept at Teodora's now-fading astral form and did everything in her power to protect her actual body from Baba Yaga. Marcella also showed great care for her elders, viewing Rosa and Godofredo to be like parental figures to her, and even stayed with them in Quetzalcoatl's Dimension. Much like Leo, Marcella is shown to be a big eater, as she gorged down entire bowls worth of Japanese cuisine, though unlike Leo, Marcella doesn't appear to be selfish about it."Kaiju Although not rude or vulgar on purpose, Marcella can occasionally come of across as such, as she was burping in Akihito's Castle and sloppily eating his food, much to Teodora's embarrassment. Marcella's vulgar behavior can likely be attributed to more of a rustic upbringing, rather than a more formal one. Appearance and Apparel Marcella is of average height for a girl her age. Like many of the citizens of Puebla, she has tanned skin and her eyes are of an olive green coloring. Her hair is long, worn down and of a brown-purple color. Her clothing is reminiscent of Romani cultured apparel. As such, her fashion stands out drastically from her peers, who all dress in similar styles. She wears a purple-pink headband with a rose-spiral in her hair and a similarly colored piece of cloth around her neck in almost a cape-like fashion. Marcella sports a somewhat washed out pink and teal shirt with two teal wristbands. She also wears long, brown-purple pants with purple socks and black shoes. She used to carry around a necklace, but gave it to Leo in "The Prophecy" Family Very little is known of Marcella's family. Outside of brief flashbacks, her mother is briefly shown and she has no known father. Her mother was shown to be a very strong woman; both in the arts of the arcane and mentally. She stood up to the nefarious Baba Yaga and Nu Gui, though sadly died as a result of it. History Early Life Marcella lived with her mother prior to The Prophecy, with no known Father. It is unknown what happened to her father, whether he died or abandoned her. At some point, her mother was confronted by Baba Yaga and Nu Gui, who wanted to recruit her for their cause, noting her as the most powerful sorceress in the world. Her mother, knowing the two were wicked, refused to help them. Unfortunately, her bravery was met with murder by the two jealous witches. On her dying breath, Marcella's mother transferred her power to Marcella herself. Marcella moved into Puebla and attempted to fit in like a normal girl her age. She went to school, played sports and tried to make friends. As fate would have it, Marcella would remain mostly disliked by her peers. However, Peter and the Brown Haired Boy spied on her one day, discovering her magical powers. She was bullied under the true rumor that her mother was a hechicera and that she was a hechicera in training. The claim that Marcella was a hechicera was one she technically never refused per say, only that she wasn't a hechicera in training. However, Marcella and Leo San Juan became good friends. Possibly bonding over how the two were labeled as the "weird" kids. By the events of "The Prophecy", the two are very good friends and even have romantic feelings towards one another. The Prophecy Marcella attempts to join Leo and his friends game of "Leg Ball", which she calls "Football". While Leo wants her to play, his friends harass Marcella for being weird and walk off, abandoning the game. Visibly saddened, Leo attempts to cheer up Marcella, saying his friends would come around eventually. The two leave the game area and walk into a district of Puebla. Leo appears to be somewhat embarrassed while Marcella giggles. Marcella remarks that it was sweet how Leo asked her to play, even if she ultimately didn't get to enjoy the game with him and his friends and gives her her necklace as a gift. Several hours later, during the attack on Puebla, Leo encounters Marcella. Hoping she's safe during the outbreak, he approaches her hesitantly but hopefully. Much to his horror, she was turned much like all the other citizens and attacks him. Instead of going for the kill right away, she instead whispers a message in his ear before trying to assault him. Luckily, Leo is saved in the nick of time by his friends and Marcella is punched into a fountain by Teodora to get her away from Leo. After the outbreak, Leo is praised as a hero by the townsfolk and Marcella kisses him on the cheek. After the brief celebration, the two share a tender moment and kiss one another. Their moment is interrupted when Quetzalcoatl comes back in the form of a black blob. Leo notices the blog and breaks the kiss, annoying Marcella until she also sees the monstrosity. The two desperately run from the monster as it destroys buildings in its wake. Soon, the two reach the monastery and are greeted by an agitated Godofredo. However, as he notices the entity, he tells the two kids to look for safety as he attempts to stop the blob from coming any closer. He is unsuccessful as Leo and Marcella watch in terror as their beloved friar is consumed. None the less, the two attempt to reach safe ground but their attempt is in vain. Marcella is eventually consumed and the dark force leaves utterly no trace of Puebla's past existence with the sole exception of blots of land where the buildings used to stand. Quetzalcoatl's Realm Like the other citizens of Puebla, Teodora was trapped in Quetzalcoatl's World after he had conquered Puebla and banished the entire city to his realm. In the halls of the Monastery, Marcella stayed with Friar Godofredo and Rosa. Marcella remained largely unscathed by the experience, though would later mention it made her tougher as a result. The Mart Although not actually Marcella, multiple depictions of Marcella appear in the Dream World. The first one was a monster-like and cruel depiction of taunted Leo, making him feel weak and insignificant. The second was a much more faithful incarnation of Marcella. One who tried to help Rosa after she had collapsed from the hard work and briefly attempted to stand up to Leo, who had joined the forces of Quetzalcoatl. Fenrir Still in the Dimensional Prison with Godofredo and Rosa, Marcella initially mistakes Leo for being a Horroroso. After a brief, one sided fight, Godofredo puts Leo in a bear hug-like maneuver. With a better views of his face, Marcella even states he's "to handsome to be Leo". After Leo's awkward response to the odd compliment, the Friar realizes that it is in fact the real Leo and hugs the boy. Marcella quickly realizes the truth as well. Marcella then explains that they just assumed it as one of Quetzalcoatl's tricks, and that they send in a "version" of Leo every now and again to lower their defenses. Humorously, their "versions" of Leo are simply Horroroso with shoddily drawn mask and brown wigs. After the Friar explains the situation regarding Quetzalcoatl's Realm, the Esfera and Fenrir's plan to devour the world, he urges Rosa and Marcella to go back to the Church for their safety. Marcella however refuses and instead states that she can help. She then explains how theirs a well older than the town at the plaza, and that the Horroroso send in two shifts everyday to guard. Due to the higher level of security, she comes to the conclusion that it is where the Esfera lies. Leo solemnly says that he doesn't want to lose Marcella again after just regrouping with her, to which she just replies "then keep up", much to Teodora's ire. The group sneak around the plaza with Marcella leading the charge. After spying on the Horroroso, she takes an apple out of her pocket, much to Leo's confusion and hurls it into the plaza square. After a Horroroso greedily snatches the Apple, it makes another Horroroso jealous. Predictably, the two fight it out, giving the others time to perform their plan. Afterwards, Marcella tells for them to keep up, which annoys Teodora, calling her a "show off". Later, Marcella and Alebrije work the rope so that Leo can go to the bottom of the well. After he finds the Esfera, they pull him back up. After Leo reaches the surface with the Esfera, Fenrir greets them via a portal and tells them to give the Esfera to him so he may feed. While the group don't speak, Leo obviously refuses his wishes. Just a moment later, they are confronted by Quetzalcoatl who angrily states that it does not belong to them. The group run away from the two Gods. Marcella kicks Leo's back, which was presumed to have the Esfera at Quetzalcoatl's face. He catches the bag with his telekinesis and quickly deduces it's just a Legball instead. The group are sneaking around once again, with Marcella holding the Esfera. The groups hiding is cut short when Quetzalcoatl uses his powers to seemingly erase the buildings from existence. After running, Marcella leads the way and throws the Esfera to Leo. However, each turn they go, they're greeted by a spike shooting out of the ground to impede their escape. After the group is trapped, Alebrije sadly mentioned that they could've used "the other portal". When he points to the other portal, the group make their way for it, except for Alebrije himself, whose pulled by Teodora. Don Andrés flies through the portal, but is crushed by Fenrir's paw. Marcella is then levitated by Quetzalcoatl, who then claims he will suck her soul right in front of her body. Desperate to save Marcella, Leo makes a deal with Quetzalcoatl that if he kills her, Fenrir gets the Esfera and consumes the world. Quetzalcoatl begrudgingly drops Marcella, whose saved by Teodora. After passing the Esfera to Alebrije, he and Leo fly into the portal, ending up in Fenrir's lair. The group manages to keep the Esfera way from Fenrir and even manage to outpace the wolf god. However, the group presumes Alebrije to be dead at the hands of Fenrir, though in actuality he traveled through a portal. After a clever save by Leo, the group then falls into a portal, escaping Fenrir once and for all. Tooth Fairy To Be Written Kaiju To Be Written Nu Gui To Be Written Mister Madera To Be Written The Chilan To Be Written Golem To Be Written The Serpent and the Egg To Be Written Relationships Family Mother Very little is known of Marcella's mother, and even less of their relationship. They seemed to have a caring and loving relationship, as her mother passed down her powers to Marcella upon her death. Marcella seemed to have inherited much of her good nature and pride from her mother, as like her mother, Marcella refused to work for Baba Yaga and Nu Gui. Friends Leo Leo has an obvious crush on Marcella, and Marcella seems share the sentiment. Leo offered to play a game of Legball with her, despite her social stigma, which she though was sweet She giggled at Leo's awkward behavior in public and gave him a lucky charm for being nice. During the Horroroso Invasion, Leo sought her out to make sure she was safe. After he saw her obviously zombified body, Leo tried to trick himself into thinking she was okay. Unfortunately, sh she was not and as such, tried to attack him. When Leo repelled the Horroroso invasion back and saved Puebla, Marcella gave him a kiss on the cheek. Afterwards, the two were walking to their homes, the two stopped, looked into each others eyes and mutually decided to kiss one another. However, much to Marcella's annoyance, Leo stopped the kiss to warn her of a nearby monster. The two make a run for it, towards Friar Godofredo's monastery for refuge. When inside, the monster keeps chasing them. Leo tries to save Marcella but it's to late. Soon the entire town is gone with him as the sole survivor. In "Fenrir", Marcella joins Leo and the rest of Team Legend in their attempt to stop Quetzalcoatl. Though worried about her, he accepts her as a member. From then on, the two share little romantic moments, but it's evident that the two are still very close and may still have feelings for one another. Leo is deathly concerned over her safety when she volunteers to be worked on by Phineas Blackpulp and Marcella is often affectionate towards Leo. While the two generally get along very well, their are some instances were one shows anger or annoyance towards the other. In "Tooth Fairy", Leo tries to split up a fight between Marcella and Teodora, to which they both end up striking him instead, later in the same episode, Marcella is briefly seen annoyed at Leo when he guzzled down her food without her permission. Teodora Villavicencio Marcella and Teodora have a rocky relationship. While Marcella is typically amicable and helpful towards Teodora, often trying to help her out with smaller task, Teodora on the other hand is abrasive and rude towards Marcella. This could be for any number of reasons, though Teodora is at first suspicious of Marcella since she was trapped in Quetzalcoatl's dimension for an extended period of time, leading Teodora to think of Marcella as a spy. This could also be because of their disastrous first impression, in which Marcella's life force was sucked from her by a Horroroso and attacked Leo in her lifeless state. Her ire towards Marcella could also stem from a jealously that Leo appears to care more about Marcella then her herself. However, Marcella holds little ill will towards Teodora and Teodora does care about Marcella, even if she doesn't want to admit it. During "Kaiju", after Prince Akihito praised Marcella for her bravery, Teodora did admit that Marcella "wasn't the worst" During "Nu Gui", when Marcella almost died in China, Teodora did save her life and after learning of her tragic past, developed sympathy for Marcella. Marcella was also deeply moved and saddened when Teodora sacrificed herself to save Leo. Don Andrés To be Added Alebrije To be Added Prince Akihito Marcella and Prince Akihito became fast friends. She appreciated his "Down to Earth" personality, especially in contrast to the Vizier, likewise Prince Akihito admired her bravery, humility and sense of humor. After she escorted him to his safe room, the two share a conversation about what it means to be brave. Marcella tells Akihito of Friar Godofredo and how brave and courageous he was. Akihito remarks he believed Godofredo to be a great leader and looks ashamed at how lousy of a Prince he is. Marcella remarks that Akihito doesn't have to hide, he can take charge just like Godofredo did, and essentially tells him that he's the one in charge of his life, not the Vizier. Taking her advice, Akihito took charge against the beast and drew the Sword of Dawn against it. After hearing the Sword could very well kill Akihito, Marcella is at first confident he'll be fine, but later shows concern and a little remorse for her actions, hoping Akihito to be safe during the process. Luckily Akihito is worthy of the blade and saves the village from the Kaiju. Afterwards he thanks Marcella, sincerely stating that her friends are lucky to have her as a friend. Enemies Baba Yaga Nu Gui Powers and Abilities Magical Prowress As a full-blown hechicera, Marcella is a powerful sorceress who has all the power of her deceased mother, who was apparently s stronger witch than even Baba Yaga and Nu Gui. Physical Prowess Agility Equipment and Items To be Added Appearances * The Prophecy * The Mart (Dream) * Fenrir * Tooth Fairy * Kaiju * Nu Gui * Mister Madera * The Chilan * Golem * The Serpent and the Egg Gallery Trivia * Marcella only claims to not be a hechicera in training, not to be a hechicera all together. This foreshadowed her sorceress up bringing from the first episode. * Marcella is the only main character who did not originally debut in the La Leyenda movies, not counting recurring villains such as Baba Yaga and Quetzalcoatl. Citations Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Legend Quest Characters Category:Females Category:Citizens of Puebla Category:Magic Users Category:Hechicera Category:Teenagers Category:Witches Category:Alive